Ijinkan Aku Menyayangimu
by anak sekolahan
Summary: L sangat menyayangi misa. tapi misa sudah terlanjur menutup pintu hatinya...


Disclaimer : Death Note hanya milik TO dan TO. Oh ya, dan juga lagu-lagu (dan judul) yang saya pakai dalam fanfic ini bukan milik saya, melainkan milik Iwan Fals ( Ijinkan Aku Menyayangimu ), Ungu (Cinta Dalam Hati ), dan Ratu ( Lelaki Buaya Darat ).

Warning : gaje, abal, aneh, kadang gak nyambung, mungkin OC dan OOC, dan super aneh.

Pairing : LxMisa

Happy reading

* * *

**Ijinkan Aku Menyayangimu**

Malam yang tenang. Bintang bersinar terang dan gemilang. Langit cerah tanpa awan gelap. Seorang pemuda bermata panda sedang duduk di atap kantor detektif. Dia berjongkok sambil menatap gadis cantik yang ada di depannya. Pemuda tersebut sedang mendengarkan si gadis mengomel tentang seorang mantan pacarnya.

"Light nyebelin. Padahal misa pikir selama ini dia beneran suka sama misa, ternyata dia Cuma mau numpang terkenal aja. Misa sebel...!"

"yang sabar aja Misa, ntar dia juga bakal dapet balasan yang setimpal dari tuhan."

"tapi misa masih marah. Rasanya misa pengen banget nyekik light."

"daripada marah-marah mending kamu nyanyi aja, biar lega."

Misa menarik napas, lalu mulai bernyanyikan sepenggal lagu ratu-lelaki buaya darat...

_Ku beri sgalanya  
Cinta harta dan jiwaku  
Tapi kau malah menghilang  
Bagai hantu sakitnya aku_

_..._

"gimana perasaan misa sekarang?" tanya L

"Hah, sedikit lega... tapi walaupun light udah jahat sama misa, misa masih ada rasa ke light. Misa tau ini bodoh, tapi light gak bisa ilang dari pikirang misa. Misa bingung..."

_Oh, misa. Seharusnya aku yang jadi kekasihmu, bukan si light sialan itu. Tapi aku belum punya kesempatan untuk mengutarakan perasaanku ke kamu. Aku Cuma bisa mendukung kamu dan membahagiakan kamu dari belakang. Aku pengen kamu tau misa, aku suka sama kamu...!_ batin L

_Ku ingin kau tahu _

_Diriku disini_

_Menanti dirimu_

_Meski kutunggu hingga ujung waktuku_

_Dan berharap rasa ini kan abadi untuk selamanya_

L menyanyikan lagu ungu-cinta dalam hati dalam hati, sambil menahan air matanya. L selalu merasa sedih jika mengingat bahwa dia belum punya kesempatan untuk menjadi kekasih misa.

Mereka berdua terdiam sesaat. Hingga...

"mulai sekarang, misa jadi gak pengen punya kekasih lagi. Gak pengen jatuh cinta lagi. Misa udah kapok."

"tapi misa, gak semua cowok sama kaya' light. Ada yang baik dan perhatian."

"tapi misa gak mau, ujung-unjungnya juga bakal nyakitin hati misa."

"jadi, sekarang misa mau _single_ selamanya?"

"sepertinya..."

Karena keinginan misa itu, L menjadi makin kecewa. Tapi jika memang misa sudah tidak mau jatuh cinta lagi, biar L ungkapkan semua perasaannya, agar tidak membusuk dengan kesedihannya.

_Toh misa gak mau menjalin cinta lagi, jadi lebih baik aku ungkapkan saja semua perasaanku ke dia. _Pikir L.

"ehh... permisi sebentar, aku masuk dulu ya..."

"oke, jangan lama-lama ya ryuzaki, misa takut sendirian..."

"baiklah."

L menuruni tangga dengan cepat dan berlari dengan cepat menuju kamarnya. Disambarnya sebuah gitar akustik di sudut kamar, dan dia segera bergegas ke atas atap.

"misa, listen to me!"

Misa kaget karena L muncul tiba-tiba. baru saja mau menyela, L sudahmemetik senar gitarnya dan mulai menyanyikan lagu dari sang legenda, Iwan Fals – Ijinkan Aku Menyayangimu...

_Andai kau izinkan_

_Walau sekejap memandang_

_Kubuktikan kepadamu_

_Aku memiliki rasa_

_Cinta yang kupendam _

_Tak sempat aku nyatakan_

_Karena kau tlah memilih_

_Menutup pintu hatimu_

_Ijinkan aku membuktikan_

_Inilah kesungguhan rasa_

_Izinkan aku menyayangimu_

_Sayangku..._

_Dengarkanlah isi hatiku_

_Cintaku..._

_Dengarkanlah isi hatiku_

_Bila cinta tak menyatukan kita_

_Bila kita tak mungkin bersama_

_Ijinkan aku tetap menyayangimu_

L menyanyi dengan sepenuh hati. Suaranya yang merdu dan petikan gitar yang pas, semakin membuat misa terharu, hingga menangis. Air mata L pun sempar mengalir saat menyanyi. Hanya satu tujuan L, misa ingin misa tahu kalau dia sangat menyayangi misa, apapun yang terjadi.L masih menyimpan harapan pada misa...

Ketika petikan gitar L berhenti, misa langsung memeluk L dan tetap menangis. Misa benar-benar terharu dengan kesungguhan L dalam menyampaikan lagu itu. Misa juga tidak menyangka kalau selama ini L menyukai dan menyayangi misa dengan begitu dalam.

Beberapa menit kemudian L melepas pelukan misa.

"sejak kapan L bisa bermain gitar?"

"Sejak aku suka lagu-lagu misa."

"terimakasih. Ryuzaki, kau baik sekali..."

"jadi misa, maukakah misa menjadikanku pengganti light di hatimu?"

Misa berpikir sejenak, lalu dengan mantap dia menjawab...

"ya, misa mau. Misa sayang sekali sama ryuzaki. Tapi ryuzaki jangan pernah nyakitin misa ya..."

Sekali lagi mereka berpelukan. Ini memang benar-benar malam yang indah, terutama untuk L...

* * *

_Hehehehe, akhirnya selesai juga fanfic ini. Maaf kalo terlalu banyak memuat lirik lagu. Dan juga maaf kalo fanfic ini hancur, saya disini masih orang baru, harap maklum. Dan jangan lupa, saya mengharapkan review pembaca sekalian, terutama para senior di FDNI ini..._

_Ditunggu... :) _


End file.
